The Magic Trick
by westernizedculture
Summary: two of the wiggles have a magical time together. rated m because language and you know why else. I apologize for this in advance.


It was just another day in the wiggle house. Greg was practicing magic, Murray was playing guitar, Jeff was sleeping, and Anthony was eating food. Greg, who usually had an audience of one certain blue wiggle, was surprised by his lack of one. Usually Anthony had finished eating his unusually large breakfast by now. He thought about looking for him, but decided against it, assuming the fellow wiggle would show up eventually. Greg continued practicing his hat trick, still not being able to get anything out of the hat. "Darn," he said. "I never am able to pull this one off."

Meanwhile, Anthony was finishing his last slice of toast when he had an idea. Recently, the blue wiggle had developed a certain fondness towards his yellow friend. However, he didn't know what to do to express his feelings to the other man, especially considering everyone thought he and Dorothy the Dinosaur were in a (one-sided) relationship. After days of thinking, he decided on what he would do to show Greg what he wanted. But first, he had to finish breakfast.

After eating the toast on his plate, Anthony placed his blue dish in the sink, not washing it since Dorothy usually did whenever she came to visit. She sure liked trying to impress the Wiggles, but despite her helpfulness, she became more of a pest than a friend. Anthony went into his room, which was a surprise to Murray, who was in the living room. Doesn't he usually go to Greg's magic room after breakfast? The red wiggle thought. He suspected something when Anthony was making those strange thinking faces while eating, but this was completely odd. Although he was concerned, Murray decided that the blue man just wanted to change things up a bit.

In the blue room, Anthony was changing into the most magical outfit he could put together. He used a towel as a makeshift cape, and wore a hat that was the closest he could find to a top hat. The bowtie he made was really just part of an accidentally ripped shirt, but it looked good enough to him. He put on his favorite cologne, which he was surprised to have considering he acted like a young child most of the time. It was essential to his plan, though, so he put on just enough to not be overpowering but still smellable. Anthony looked himself over in the mirror then walked out of the room, greeted by Murray and an awake Jeff.

"Wow, Anthony, you sure look nice. Have you finally let Dorothy take you on a date?" Murray asked, both he and Jeff laughing. Anthony didn't seem surprised by the remark. "No, wiggles, I'm going to show Greg a magic trick I made up!" Jeff looked at him in awe, wondering what the trick was going to be. "Come on, Anthony! Tell us what the trick is!" Jeff exclaimed. Despite his pleading, though, the blue wiggle would not speak of the trick. He didn't want the other wiggles knowing his secret quite yet, except for one. "I'd better get going before Greg finishes up his practice, shouldn't I?" Anthony asked rhetorically, before leavng the living room and going to the magic room.

As the blue wiggle entered the room, Greg was in the middle of practicing his magic ball trick. He welcomed Anthony into the room, delighted that he finally had an audience. Anthony, however, was determined to perform his trick before anything else. "Greg, I have a magic trick to show you today," he said. The yellow wiggle was a little confused at first. "Why, you've never even had any practice!" He said, but changed his mind after all. "I suppose I can see what your trick is. Maybe I can learn it, too!" Anthony smiled after that. He didn't think Greg would want to use his trick on anyone after he knew what it was. Greg, however, allowed Anthony to come up on the stage and perform his trick.

"Now, I'm going to need an assistant for this trick," Anthony said in his best magician voice. "Ah! How about you there, in the yellow shirt?" Greg laughed at this - he was the only one in the room! Of course Anthony would have picked him. "I'm going to need to have you be bllindfolded for this one, alright?" Greg suddenly became weary; he never did like being blindfolded. But this was his best friend, and he knew he could trust the blue man. Anthony untied his bowtie and wrapped it around the Greg's eyes. Greg started to say, "I don't have the best feeling about this..." but it was too late. The blindfold was tied. Anthony began to speak again. "Now, young man, turn around three times, very slowly while I say the magic word." Greg began spinning, and on the second time around the blue wiggle started saying the magic word. "Alaka...damn," he said whilst viewing his hope-to-be lover's backside. Greg was surprised. Did Anthony just say what Greg thought he said? He asked for him to say it again, just to be sure. Anthony had recovered by then. "Alakazam!" Greg finished his spinning. Now it was time for the real trick.

Anthony, who was more than ready to do what he was planning on, decided not to prolong it any longer. "Now, for the last part of the trick, you must stay still until I let you stop." Greg nodded his head, wondering what sort of magic Anthony was going to cast. However, he would never have expected what actually happened. For a few seconds, Greg couldn't breathe out of his mouth, when he realized that it was due to the fact that something was placed on it. Something that tasted an awful lot like grape jellied-toast. He took the blindfold off and opened his eyes to see just what he had expected; Anthony was kissing him! Greg didn't know how to react, and his unfocused mind couldn't decipher whether this was right or wrong. His innocent state quickly faded as well. After a few more seconds, Greg pulled back with a very strange look on his face. Anthony only had a sly smile on his face. Greg struggled with saying something, but Anthony simply said, "Pretty magical, huh?" Greg could only mutter a small 'yeah', although he was still having trouble processing what had happened. He took off his cape and hat and walked out of the room. Anthony knew that Greg wouldn't be upset for too long, maybe a day or two. He couldn't wait until those days were done with.

Greg passed through the living room in order to get to his bedroom. He got a smile from Murray, but he couldn't bring himself to return it. He was too shaken up to even say anything, and all he wanted was to be in his room, by himself, alone. When he got to his door, he couldn't help but re-notice the blue door that was right next to it. Dammit, why of all people does it have to be his room that's next to mine? He thought. The bedrooms were set up so that two rooms next to each other were connected by another door inside the rooms, and Anthony wasn't connected to Jeff's room. Nor was Greg connected to the hallway on the other side of his room.

Greg walked into the room, locked the door, and lied on his bed. There was only so much he could do, though; none of the doors inside the room were lockable - including the connecting door. Greg simply sighed, wondering if he would ever know what to do. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Please don't be him, he thought. Thankfully, the voice he heard was that of the red wiggle. "Greg, Jeff and I are going to visit Captain Feathersword. We'll be back later," Murray explained. Great, Greg thought, more time for him to pester me. However, Greg never did hear the blue wiggle come into his own room, nor did he hear him knock on the door. Greg decided he was a little tired anyway, so he drifted off into taking a nap.

Anthony was having a hard time himself. The way Greg left the room, it was obvious he didn't want to see Anthony for a while, but the way he said 'yeah' seemed like he was living a dream. Not to mention the fact that he didn't pull back until, what, 8 seconds in? That's pretty long for a first kiss, especially with your bandmate. Then again, he did go straight to his room and has been hiding there for hours now. Hours? Anthony thought he'd better check on Greg, just in case anything happened to him. He knocked on the door, but there was no response, so he tried opening the door. Locked. Good thing there was a way to get in that couldn't be locked. Anthony loved the fact that the rooms were connected, simply because it made him feel closer to Greg. He walked into his room and pushed the door open slightly, trying to peek at what Greg was up to.

It looked like he was sleeping, but there was something odd. One of the blankets was covering Greg's face! Anthony rushed in and threw the blanket off, hoping it wasn't too late. Greg's breathing was completely normal. Shouldn't it be slower if he's asleep? Anthony thought. That was when he realized he had woken up the yellow wiggle, who was staring right at him with a determined look on his face. "What do you think you're doing, Anthony?" The blue wiggle was shocked. "I...um, I was just...you were," he stuttered. Greg actually laughed at Anthony's loss of words, which shocked him even more. "Oh, I know what you're here for," Greg said before shocking Anthony the most. He pulled the blue wiggle down into a passionate kiss.

Before long, Greg was opening Anthony's mouth with his tongue, and they were both sitting on the bed. Greg leaned back, allowing Anthony to climb on top of him, but the position didn't last for very long when Greg flipped them over so that he was the one on top. The kiss never broke the entire time, their tongues fighting for dominance. Just when Anthony thought it couldn't get any better, Greg broke the kiss the begin pulling his own shirt off, afterwards doing the same with the blue wiggle's shirt. It was a team effort, but both men were shirtless soon enough. Greg continued by undoing his 'Wiggles' belt and throwing it to the ground, Anthony doing the same yet again. Greg decided to quit stripping for the time being and get back to raising the tension. He started planting his mouth at Anthony's neck and went his way down to his waistline, causing Anthony to moan at an acceptable volume (just in case the others had returned). Greg looked up to the other's face in question, wondering whether he was ready to continue or not. Anthony nodded his head, and Greg didn't take his time.

The yellow wiggle started by pulling down Anthony's black pants, revealing a rather tight pair of blue boxers, which were pulled down just as quickly. As before, Greg dove right in, first putting his hand around Anthony's length and stroking, then leaning down to lick the tip in a seemingly practiced manner. "Where did you learn this?" Anthony asked. "Murray, of course. No way would I get with those other freaks, and Jeff's a little...small." Greg responded. Anthony could only laugh, which quickly turned into another moan when Greg took his length into his mouth. He was surprised to find the yellow wiggle could fit the entire thing in, and slightly disappointed at the same time. His disappointment, however, was soon replaced by pleasure as he felt his orgasm coming on. "Greg," he said quietly. Before long, he was nearly screaming as his seed spilled into the other wiggle's mouth. Greg finished the session by cleaning up the area, quite to Anthony's liking. The two wiggles sat there, complimenting each other, when all of the sudden two men in red and purple shirts walked in "GREG AND ANTHONY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Jeff shouted, surprising even Murray with his sudden outburst. "Uh, we were just cleaning up Greg's room, and he needed some help moving the bed," Anthony lied. "Oh, alright, we thought you were having sex or something which is absolutely okay because gay marriage is legal in the United States even though we live in Australia," Murray rambled. Greg and Anthony looked at each other, confused by Murray's mentioning of the United States. The other two wiggles noticed their confusion and started laughing, quickly being joined by the former two.

And that was the end of a not-too-unusual day at the wiggle house

THE END

 **AN/I'm so sorry this is hell written into a story but yeah I was dared to write a smutty story about the wiggles and this was the result once again I'm sorry. also I know I rushed the ending but I was on a time limit so..**

 **DISCLAIMERS: I don't own the wiggles, I'm not saying this was what went on behind the scenes, don't ever put your head under a blanket for the entire time of sleeping you might die**

 **HAPPY GAY RIGHTS DAY AS WELL**


End file.
